2 AM
by getcokeagain
Summary: Logan wakes up late at night from a horrible nightmare, only to find that, for a close friend, one may be unfolding in real life. -SLASH-


**#1. 2 a.m.**

**Pairing** – LoganCarlos

**Disclaimer **– I own nothing but the story, lalalalala.

Logan stood before the lecture hall full of people, pacing impatiently. He glanced up at the clock. 9:56. Close enough.

"Okay," he said loudly, so that his voice almost echoed off the back wall. "Let's begin." He came to a halt behind his desk, grabbed a marker and turned to the whiteboard. Uncapping the utensil, which was a vivid shade of blue, he began to write. What came off the felt tip had him utterly confused, though. He didn't recognize the complex math equation that was quickly filling the board. He squinted at his scrawl as he set the marker down, uncapped.

"Um," came the voice of a student, seated in the front row. "Professor Mitchell?" She sounded as confused as Logan felt. He turned towards the girl and nodded, signaling her to speak her concern. "This equation... is doesn't make sense." Without waiting for a reply, she stood up, grabbed the marker Logan had used, and began to correct everything he had done wrong. Logan raised an eyebrow. The girl set the marker back in its spot, looking quite pleased with herself. Logan frowned.

"See, it's like this," the girl said snottily. "If 'x' is equal to this," she pointed. But the next thing that escaped her lips was not an explanation. It was a fierce bird-call. It sounded as though a starving hawk had just sighted a colony of mice and was about to dive down and snatch a few. Logan's eyes widened.

"What?" he managed to choke out. The girl gave him a disbelieving look.

"Really?" she said. "I said..." This time, a whale song, hauntingly sweet, came from her open mouth. Logan's jaw dropped. He shook his head quickly, as if to clear it.

"One more time," he pleaded. The girl rolled her eyes. Upon opening her mouth this time, a sad, sobbing sound came out. Logan squinted at the girl, then fixed his gaze upon the room full of people.

"Is this a joke?" he demanded.

"Of course not," came the calm voice of someone in the first row.

"Yeah," the girl with the voice malfunctions said. "I'm just trying to explain this equation to you!" Logan stared hard at her. Her mouth was closed, but the sobbing continued.

"What?" she said, extending her arms, palms towards Logan, making herself look accused. Logan watched in horror as her arms continued to extend, turning into giant cobras. They trained their sight on the brown-haired boy. The sobbing still continued. In fact, it had gotten significantly louder. Logan covered his ears, sinking to his knees. The snake-arms hissed, preparing to strike. Logan slammed his eyes shut and screamed.

Nothing happened.

Logan hesitated before lowering his hands from his ears.

No more sobbing.

Curiously, he opened one eye. Then the other. He sighed in relief.

The living room of apartment 2J came, slowly, into clear focus. The menu of a DVD, cheesy music playing quietly in the background, looped on the television screen. He glanced at the DVD player. 2:00 am. He blinked thoughtfully. His brain only worked at half-capacity when he was sleepy, so it took him a while to arrive at a conclusion.

He had been watching a movie, likely with Carlos. They had fallen asleep. He had just woken up from a nightmare. He chuckled, mostly at himself, for getting so into his dream. Then something clicked in his brain. He remembered.

Carlos!

Logan looked around, finding the boy to his right on the couch. He was seated at the edge of the cushion, as if he only sat down recently. He was staring at Logan.

Logan blushed.

"I screamed again," he stated. Carlos nodded. Logan shook his head. "Well," he said. "We should probably go to bed..." Logan trailed off, noticing something odd in the dim tv-light.

Carlos had been crying.

Logan gasped. "Carlos," he whispered, scooting closer to the Latino. "What's wrong?"

At Logan's words, Carlos cringed, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

"Well," he began quietly. "I woke up about 10 minutes ago. I was going to wake you up, too, so we could go to bed. But then the phone rang..." A sob racked Carlos' body. Logan carefully put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. Carlos buried his head in the crook of Logan's neck, desperately throwing his arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Logan gently stroked Carlos' back as he cried quietly. He realized that the crying had been what he was hearing in his dream.

Eventually, Carlos managed to get his breathing back to normal. Logan placed a kiss sweetly upon the top of the boy's head. Carlos looked up, questions swimming through his eyes. Logan just smiled.

"The phone rang?" Logan prodded. Carlos frowned.

"My dad..." Carlos breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. "There was an accident..." Tears crept back into his voice. "They think..." he said, voice high-pitched and strained. "They think he won't make it through the night." Carlos broke down again. Logan hugged the boy tightly, comfortingly.

"Shhh..." he said, soothingly. He felt tears coming into his own eyes. "Everything will be okay," he said, though his tone wasn't at all reassuring. "They're just expecting the worst, that's all." Carlos shook violently from a particularly nasty sob.

* * *

The boys stayed that way until dawn. Carlos had fallen asleep in Logan's arms, but Logan refused to sleep. He wanted to be there for Carlos if he need anything.

The phone rang.

Carlos jumped, suddenly awake.

"You get it," he said, looking pleadingly at Logan. The boy nodded, removing himself from the couch. He answered the phone. Carlos watched Logan as he said a few 'yes's and an 'I understand,' and finally a 'thank you very much.'

Carlos held his breath.

"It was the hospital."

Carlos felt his stomach flip.

"And.." he whispered. Logan smiled widely.

"He's going to be fine," he said, relief evident in his voice. Carlos exhaled sharply. Tears began falling from his eyes once again. "Papi..." he exhaled, smiling. "I knew you would make it." Carlos ran up to Logan, embracing him tightly. After a moment of shock, Logan returned the hug.

"Thank you," Carlos said, pulling back to wipe his face. "For being there for me." Logan blushed. Carlos, before he knew what he was doing, leaned forward, pressing his lips awkwardly against Logan's. For a terrifying moment, there was no response. But then Carlos felt Logan's lips curve upward into a smile. Logan pulled away, his face a deep shade of red.

"No problem," he said, his eyes locked with Carlos'. "Now," he continued. "Let's go to bed." He pressed his lips quickly against the other boy's before grabbing his hand and walking towards the room they shared. Logan glanced at the DVD player as he shut his door.

6:00 am.

He smirked. Mrs. Knight would have to turn off the machine when she woke up. But Logan wasn't worried about that. He just wanted sleep.

The door clicked shut.

**A/N WHOA: **I'm so self-conscious of my own work . What did you think? Do telllll :D -getcokeagain-


End file.
